The true value of a computing system to a user is not limited to the actual cost of the hardware and software components which comprise that system, but also includes the value of the data represented within that system. Indeed, it is quite common that the accounting data, intellectual property, design and manufacturing information, and/or other records which are stored on computing systems in personal and business use are ultimately of a value which far exceeds the value of the computing equipment itself.
Loss of the ability to access data on a computer storage device, such as a disk drive, can occur, often as a result of operator error, errant software, transient electrical events, acts of sabotage, or electrical/ mechanical failures. In many cases, although the data is not accessible by the normal operating environment, the data itself still exists on the storage media, and can be rendered accessible by manipulating the on-media data structures which represent the filesystem(s) employed by the operating environment. Such manipulation of on-media data structures is most reliably performed by trained technicians equipped with highly specialized software tools.
It is occasionally the case that the inaccessibility of data can be the cause of significant cost and/or lost business, sometimes to a catastrophic degree. While some forms of data may be candidates for recreation, the cost of this recreation may range from trivial to prohibitive. Additionally, data recreation takes a finite time, during which aspects of business may be necessarily suspended or hampered due to dependence upon the inaccessible data. There also exist categories of data which are generally acquired in real-time which are not able to be recreated, and which can therefore be considered as irreplaceable.
Traditional redundancy mechanisms, such as off-line backup, tend to provide relief for data loss situations. Restoration from off-line backup can, however, be time-consuming and may provide data which is aged with respect to the data which could potentially be available through data recovery procedures. Therefore, even data losses which are theoretically restorable from off-line backup may be considered as potential data recovery candidates.
Commercial data recovery service businesses address these issues with various categories of service. These typically include both on-site and off-site services. Off-site data recovery services, in which the media or device containing the inaccessible data is processed by a data recovery technician at a service facility, requires physical removal of the media or device from the customer premises and transportation to the service facility. This can cause significant down-time due to the delays induced by shipping. There also exist situations where the data is sensitive and corresponding security considerations dictate that removal of data from the site is not advisable. Many situations are sensitive even to the delays induced by the use of overnight carriers. On-site data recovery services, in which the data recovery technician and specialized equipment travel to the customer premises and perform the service locally, can reduce down-time, but at the added expense of transportation of the technician and the necessary equipment to and from the customer site.
There are remote control methods which allow a computer to be attached to a communications line via communications hardware so as to be controlled by an operator at a second computer, also attached to the communications line via communications hardware. Such hardware configurations are typical in personal computers, and such remote control software is readily available for common personal computer operating systems. Examples of such remote control programs include PCanywhere, Remote 2, Carbon Copy, etc. A drawback of this approach is that the computer being recovered must be running an operating system which supports 'he remote control software. Therefore, this approach is useless when the operating system does not support remote control.
A system and method for reliably allowing the remote recovery of data from computer storage media and devices by a remote technician is, therefore, an acute need in the art. The conventional prior art requires the computer storage media or device to be processed by a technician, either at the customer site or the technician's facility. Performance of data recovery services remotely, over a telephone link, has been successfully employed to overcome the shortcomings of on-site and off-site recovery, but requires that the target computer be able to load an operating system which supports the remote control software and allows access to the data which is desired to be recovered. Unfortunately, the circumstances leading to data loss can frequently also cause the normal operating system to be unstable or unusable. Accordingly, there is a particular need in the art for a method of providing remote data recovery capabilities even when the normal operating system is not necessarily loadable or dependable.
The present invention solves these problems and provides a method and apparatus for remote data recovery from computer data storage devices and/or media which is inaccessible by the normal operating environment and to a method for remote diagnosis and remote rectification of data loss.